


Civil Disobedience

by justthehiddles



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blowjobs, Dom Loki (Marvel), F/M, Finger Sucking, Gratuitous Smut, Light BDSM, Loki is jealous, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, reader is a brat, reader needs to be punished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 05:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20652110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles
Summary: As Loki’s wife, he expects you to behave in a way worthy of a King’s consort. When you decided to have a little fun at a grand gala, Loki decides you need to be punished.





	Civil Disobedience

“And another thing!” Loki bellowed as you spun to face him. 

“Be careful of your next words, husband, for they might be your last.” you narrowed your eyes at the Asgardian, tempting him to push you.

Loki held his hands up in a gesture of peace. “I was going to say…” he growled through gritted teeth, “… to try to not embarrass me at this party like you did the last time.”

“I DID NOT!”

“You hung all over the guests and I had to drag you off the dance floor early that morning.”

“I enjoyed myself!”

“Acting like a whore!”

You slapped Loki across the face.

“Never call me that!” you stomped off in a huff. 

The rest of the day you stewed on the argument. How dare Loki tell you how to behave or even insinuate your behavior was unacceptable? The more you ran through the conversation, the more Loki’s comments bothered you. You decided Loki should learn how embarrassing you can be, if properly motivated. You jumped from the bed and hurried off to make preparations for tonight.

-

“Where is Y/N?, brother?” Thor asked as the two of them sauntered around the grand hall. “She hasn’t come to her senses at last and left you for a more suitable partner.”

“I think not, brother.” Loki scoffed. “She is waiting to make an entrance worthy of her King.” 

The heralds sounded and Loki spun to face the entrance, knowing you would enter. 

“Her Highness, Y/N, Consort of Prince Loki Odinson.”

Loki’s chest puffed out, and he strolled to meet his bride like a proud peacock. His pride made him oblivious to sniggers and hushed tones as he made his way to the front of the crowd. When Loki caught sight of you, his face fell. He stomped forward and jerked to the side by the elbow.

“What on Asgard are you wearing?” he sneered.

You smirked. “A dress.” 

“In the colors of Thor?!”

“Well, I am planning on having lots of fun tonight,” you leaned in to whisper in his ear, running your nails up his arm, sending shocks through him, “I wouldn’t want to embarrass you while wearing your colors.”

You wrenched your arm free from his grip and sashayed towards the food and drink. Your hips sway in such a way every set of eyes in the room followed you. Loki seethed in silence when a heavy hand fell upon his shoulder.

“What did you say to her, brother?”

Loki adjusted his tunic and pulled from Thor’s grip. “I assure you, Thor, this is not my doing.”

“Why do I not believe you?” Thor quipped back, giving Loki a wink as he strolled away to join you by the food.

-

The evening went by as a blur. Your wineglass never emptied and your dance card filled with every eligible man in the room. And some not so eligible. Your laugh echoed off the walls, and a crowd followed you wherever you wandered. You were the life of the party. Everyone wanted to be around you.

Except Loki, who sulked and brooded in a dark corner. His eyes grew narrow every time your laugh reached his ears. He winced at every glance of your red skirt flitting in the air. The last straw is when he saw Fandral place his hands on your hips and pull you in close. You giggled as Fandral whispered something in your ear.

Loki snapped the wineglass in his hand in half, sending shards of glass into the air. He tossed the pieces in the corner and stomped over to you. He grabbed your shoulders.

“Hey!”

“Pardon me, but I need a moment with my wife.” He didn’t wait for a response before pulling you to the nearest exit. 

Loki continued to pull you down the hallway but you skidded yourself to a stop.

“I am not moving one more inch until you tell what this tantrum is about.”

Loki’s nostrils flared. “TANTRUM?!” he yelled. “You’re the one making a spectacle of yourself. You are my wife. You are mine. No other man should even dare to TOUCH YOU!”

“You could have fooled me, LOKI! All you do is complain about me! I AM your wife, so treat me like your wife and not some trophy you trot out every time some dignitary comes here.”

“Then act like the wife of a king, and not some common WHORE!” Loki snapped, not reflecting on the conversation earlier that day.

CRACK! 

“HOW DARE YOU!” you screamed. 

Loki held his cheek for a moment before backing you against the wall. 

“You should not have done that, pet.” he spat.

“What are you going do?” you snapped back, jutting your chin out. “Punish me?”

“I just might.” his arms snaking around your waist in a viselike grip. 

“You and what army?”

Loki snapped and hauled you over his shoulder and walked to a nearby bedroom. Without ceremony, he dumped you on the bed. Before you got your bearings, Loki yanked your body over his knees and pulled your skirt up around your hips, exposing your naked ass to the world. He ran his hand over your cheeks, warming them to the touch.

“No underwear, my, you have been naughty.” his voice slipping into a velvety tone. You felt your arousal stir. You gasped as his hand snapped against your bare skin. 

“Dove, we are just getting started. I expect you to count out your punishment.” Loki purred. “Your ass will be seven shades of red by the time I am done with you.”

WHACK! The second hit your upper thigh, sending shocks straight to your core. 

“Count!”

“Two.” you stuttered out.

As soon as the words left your lips, a third swat hit your other cheek. You gushed at each swat.

“Three.”

Two more swats came in rapid succession. You moaned in pleasure.

“Are you enjoying this pet?” Loki whispered in your ear. You said nothing, fearful of what would happen.

Loki ran his hand across your backside, before letting his slide up and down your glistening folds, collecting your arousal. You bucked your hips at the touch, desperate for friction against your most intimate parts.

“Ah, ah. No, pet. Only good girls get to cum.” Loki tsked as he held you tight against his knees. You whimpered as he pulled his fingers away and pushed them into your mouth. “You have made a mess, dear. Clean it up.” 

You took the fingers into your mouth. You swirled your tongue around Loki’s fingers with gusto, tasting yourself on Loki. You groaned against his hand and he pulled the fingers out with a pop. 

CRACK!

“Six.” you whined.

The last four hits were a blur as Loki was relentless in his onslaught. When he finished, he rubbed your backside, admiring his handiwork. 

“I hate to admit this, dove, but you are ravishing in red, but only where I can see.” he chuckled as he continued to rub your ass “like here.”

You slid off his knees and kneeled onto the floor. Loki stood and undid his belt. His trousers dropped to the floor with a soft thud. You gulped at the sight of his hardened cock. He gave it a few pumps, spreading the pre-cum along the shaft.

“You look divine on your knees, kneeling before your King.” Loki groaned as he stepped towards you. “I noticed you can use your mouth to flirt with other men, but let’s see what else it can do.” 

You took him in both hands, stroking his sizeable cock. His head tilted back at the friction. You leaned in and sucked on the tip and then taking him into your mouth. You swirled your tongue around him, just as you did to his fingers. Loki’s fingers weaved to your hair, pulling himself deeper into your mouth. You relaxed your throat and Loki thrusted into you. You swallowed as thrusted into your throat. 

“Such a talented mouth. And it is mine and mine alone.” 

You hummed against him as your arousal continued to grow. You snaked a hand down between your legs, finding your clit. You drew circles, chasing your own release. Loki looked down and scowled. He withdrew from your mouth and pulled you to your feet.

“Who said you could cum?!” he asked. You averted your eyes, pulling your hand away. “Who gets to cum?”

“Good girls.” you whispered.

“I can’t hear you.”

You cleared your throat. “Good girls.” you said, louder this time.

“That’s right and you are what?” he taunted.

“A naughty girl.”

“That’s right.” he grinned. “Now lie down. Nice and wide for me.”

You complied, pulling your legs wide, presenting yourself to him. 

“You are a gift, love. A gift for the gods.” Loki moaned as he lined up with your entrance and impaled himself in one swift thrust. 

“LOKI!” you yelped at the sudden fullness.

“That’s right, dove. Say my name. Let the halls echo with the name of the god who brings you such pleasure.”

His hips snapped against you at a bruising pace. Loki pulled your legs onto his shoulders. You moan at each thrust. His pubic bone grazed your clit, but it is not enough to bring you release, instead edging you. 

“Please, Loki…” you whimpered.

“Are you begging, dove?” Loki smirked, “What is you need? What do you desire?”

“Please let me cum.” you plead, your brain foggy from pleasure. “Please, I will be good.”

“I am not sure, pet.” Loki quipped as he thrusted deeper, grinding against you, winding you closer to orgasm.

“I promise. Please, LOKI!” you screamed as your vision started to close in, seeing only Loki’s lust blown eyes.

“Very well, dove.” He grinned as his hand found your bundle of nerves and he stroked it. His thrusts faltered as he drew closer to his own release. After a few moments, you snapped.

“FUCK LOKI! GOD YES! FUCK ME!” you shrieked, not caring who listened as you orgasmed with a shuttering force. 

As you clenched around Loki’s cock, he found his own release, spilling in you. He thrust one more time, before dropping your legs from his shoulders and slumped over your sweaty body. After a while, Loki looked at you and kissed your forehead.

“Why do you insist on being a brat, love? Isn’t it easier to behave?”

You smirked back. “Because good girls don’t get punished.”

Loki chuckled as he lifted you and carried you to the bathroom for a warm bath.


End file.
